Para alguien especial
by Luu1225
Summary: San Valentín es una fecha llena de caos para chicas y chicos... pero, ¿y para los inexpertos sobre este tema? [Ren x Sei]


**Para alguien especial.  
**

* * *

******No tengo mucho que decir, esta idea surgió después de ver la película: Milagros inesperados.  
Y tengo unos cuantos datos sobre este fic que deben conocer antes que nada:  
1-Sei está con vida, después de todo pudo lograr salvarse sin necesidad de entregarle su cuerpo a Ren; pero, este se encuentra en recuperación todavía.  
2-Ren por cuestiones (****de la cosa verde que me fumo****) gracias al único enfrentamiento que tuvo contra Noiz, quedo en su forma online aun después de salir del campo de batalla, pero aun así el modelo esponjosito sigue en manos de Aoba.  
3-Aoba mantiene una relación con Mink desde que Platinum Jail cayó, sin embargo Mink desaparece bastante tiempo. **

**Sin más espero y les guste este fic, por el 14 de febrero. (San Valentín) **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

San Valentín según en boca de muchos es una de las festividades más importantes, al menos para las parejas; es la época cuando los regalos no se hacen esperar entre ellos, claro no hablamos de navidad esta es una fecha única para los enamorados, obsequiarse cosas entre sí: Peluches, flores, joyas, dulces, y sobre todo no olvidemos… el chocolate.

El chocolate en esa fecha es lo más importante, el detalle que nunca puede faltar ni una vez en cada año que esta llega. Sin embargo, no solamente entre parejas se obsequian cosas, a los amigos tampoco se les olvida, una bolsita con dos o tres chocolates suena como si fuera poco, pero es mucho cuando llega el 14 de febrero.

Y además de eso, no faltan… las declaraciones.

-Gracias a dios Heibon no es una repostería o mercado, si no aquí sería la tercera guerra mundial-

Aoba en medio de aquel silencio hablo, estirando sus brazos para colocarlos detrás de su cabeza, claro que no dijo ese comentario para sí mismo.

-Eso es cierto…-

Espero escuchar la voz robótica de su fiel cachorro robot, Ren; pero no fue así, una voz igual pero sin ese sonido robótico, era… más humano. De entre los estantes una figura alta de cabello corto, piel un tanto pálida se hizo presente, ahora dejándose ver perfectamente. Eran Ren, sin embargo… era su total versión online, no estaban en un campo de Rhyme así que la interrogante del ¿Por qué estaba así? No tardo en aparecer en medio de aquel ambiente tranquilo.

-Han pasado casi dos semanas desde el accidente, pero aun así no me acostumbro a verte así, Ren extraño tu esponjosidad…- confeso, bajando sus brazos y levantando las manos con las cuales empezó hacer movimientos de Fuwa~Fuwa como solía hacer cuando Ren todavía era su cachorrito.

Ren no respondió a más, solamente soltó un suave bufido antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, arreglando cajas llenas de cachivaches entre más en estantes donde había más de estos.

-Sin embargo, Sei está cuidando de él-

Tras este comentario se dirigió hacía Ren, que asintió con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Por qué el hermano mayor de Aoba salía en esta conversación? Bueno, por una simple cosa.

Que Sei estaba con ellos.

-Sei a dormido la mayor parte del día- la fuerte, pero amable voz de la anciana primerizo en la mesa, en donde ahora había un tercero pero no era Sei.

-¿Ya ceno?- interrogo Aoba, con un tono preocupante pero no exagerado.

-Ya debe estar despierto, así que será mejor que le lleves la cena- agrego, ahora levantándose lentamente del asiento solo para después escuchar el sonido de otra persona levantarse primero. No fue Aoba el que lo hizo, fue Ren.

-Yo lo llevaré, Tae-san- interrumpió toda acción de la anciana, la de levantarse y tomar la charola que estaba en la barra de la cocina donde había un pequeño plato con sopa de pollo, un vaso de agua y algo de pan en un pequeño platillo al salo de donde estaba el de la sopa.

-Asegúrate de que tome el medicamento también-

Fue lo último que escucho de la boca de la mayor, cuando tomo la charola donde estaban todos los alimentos y fue adonde las escaleras, si no fuera por Aoba habría tropezado con el penúltimo escalón pero no fue así. El sonido de los platos rompiéndose y con la comida regada por todas las escaleras nunca se hizo presente. Llego a la segunda puerta que había en el pasillo, primero estaba la de Aoba y a un lado de esta estaba otra, el cuarto donde Sei se encontraba. Antes de abrir, dio dos suaves golpes.

-Sei, ¿puedo entrar?- pregunto antes.

-Sí…- no se sorprendió mucho cuando la débil voz de Sei le dio respuesta, aunque en cierta manera sí, pero… estaba aliviado, recién cuando había llegado Sei no hablaba, y si lo hacía eran cortas palabras para no cansarse mucho. De verdad que era un milagro que el siguiera vivo, pero además de eso… que estuviera con ellos, con Aoba en especial que no pudo evitar llorar en su regazo cuando llego a la residencia.

El leve chasquido de la puerta abrirse fue el único que rompió aquel silencio en el que estaba sumido el azabache, ahora tranquilamente sentado en la cama con la sabana cubriéndole hasta la cintura, sin su sombrero podía verse completamente las hebras negras de su cabello llegar hasta por debajo de su barbilla, mechones completamente lacios. Además de eso una piel pálida que ahora comenzaba a tomar un color más normal, aunque él no era la mejor persona para hablar sobre piel si lucía totalmente pálido.

Bueno, pero igual que Sei con el tiempo empezaría a tomar un color más normal. Según había dicho Noiz, pero solo había sido un comentario para calmar la preocupación de Aoba en aquel momento cuando quedo así.

-Aquí está tu cena- aviso, notando al oji-negro levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la charola llena de alimentos.

-Muchas gracias, Ren…- agradeció nuevamente en ese tono bajo y débil, levantando ambas manos con suma lentitud y debilidad, disponiéndose a tomar lo que Ren cargaba pero todo lo que hiciera fue impedido por el de ojos ámbar.

-Tienes que guardar tus energías- espeto, colocando firmemente la charola en el regazo del más bajo. Sinceramente, Sei se sentía un poco inútil por dejar que todos hicieran cosas, cosas fáciles que él podría hacer pero… la mínima cosa que intentara hacer era evitada o por su hermano pequeño, por Tae-san y ahora Ren, que bien recordaba… antes era un cachorrito que solo le regañaba cuando intentaba algo. Ahora no, reconoció que lo que había pasado, era extraño.

Aoba no era el único que debía acostumbrarse a verlo ahora así, tanto como Tae y los demás.

Sei no dijo más, no tenía nada más que decir así que solo tomo la cuchara y soplo un poco a la primera cucharada de sopa que iba a llevarse a la boca. Sopló dos veces cuando por fin dejo que el agradable sabor de la comida casera le diera un cosquilleo a sus papilas gustativas, tomo otro bocado y fue así, sin pasar por alto que Ren aun seguía ahí.

-Ren- llamo al más alto que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh? S-Si, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está demasiado caliente?- cuestiono, ante el repentino llamado del contrario.

-¿Terminaste de cenar?- pregunto, según sabía a esa hora cenaban y puede que Ren haya dejado su cena a un lado por llevarle la suya así que no quería que este se quedara sin cenar.

Ren negó con la cabeza, ahora olvidando por completo lo que Tae le había dicho desde un principio, busco en sus bolsillos la servilleta con los dos medicamentos que Sei debía tomar, no eran más que dos capsulas colocar azul y blanco, las que ahora dejaba Ren a un lado del vaso de agua.

Antes de que dijera algo, Sei le interrumpió.

-Ve a terminar tu cena, yo llevaré la charola, ¿de acuerdo?- y antes de que Sei pudiera esperar una respuesta positiva de Ren este negó rotundamente.

-No puedes caminar largas distancias, ni mucho menos bajar escaleras, eso dijo Tae- dijo con firmeza, solo para obtener un suspiro resignado por parte de Sei, porque… Ren estaba en lo cierto, eso había dicho la anciana.

Ninguno de los dos hablo ya, Ren le regalo una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación más tarde iría por la charola fue lo único que pensó cuando bajo por las escaleras.

* * *

-Lamento mucho que tengas que quedarte a cuidarme- se disculpo en voz baja, hasta parecía un susurro lo que había dicho.

-No tienes porque disculparte- contesto Ren, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una suave sonrisa.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación cuando cada uno concentro su atención en algo diferente, cada uno con un libro en las manos, concentrándose totalmente en la lectura. Ren recordó las palabras de Tae, regresaría al medio día tal vez tardaría más pero necesitaba más suministros para los medicamentos de no solo Sei si no para sus demás pacientes, además de que entregaría unos cuantos encargos a dos de sus clientes. Aunque el trabajo de doctora lo había dejado hace bastante tiempo, brindar de vez en cuando ayuda no era del todo malo, además pasar todo el día en casa era bastante frustrante.

Aoba estaba en Heibon como siempre, aunque Ren siempre lo acompañaba por hoy no podría ser así. Pero, del todo no estaba mal pasar tiempo con el Sei, parecía ser una persona tranquila que no busca meterse en ningún problema y esta en lo cierto.

-¿No te duelen los ojos, Sei?- la voz de Ren le saco de su concentración después de escucharlo preguntar en un tono un tanto preocupado.

Sei retiro la vista de su lectura para ofrecerle una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- su respuesta fue en tono sincero el cual alivio al de ojos ámbar salvo que aun quedaba una pizca de preocupación. Con todo lo que sabía que Sei había pasado, tenía el derecho de preocuparse; pero no solo por eso, el hermano mayor de Aoba es amable, no conoce más allá del mundo; más allá de lo que ha leído en libros o lo que según había contado, los científicos con los que más socializaba o se le permitía hablar.

No sabe que es el amor tanto de un padre o una madre, tener una pelea física o verbal, establecer una conversación larga y sobre todo… Sei no sabe que es tener a un amigo. Antes no sabía si a Virus y Trip podría llamarlos así, después de todo trabajan para Toue entonces eran como todos esos científicos que diariamente veía pero nunca aprendía sus nombres. Entonces, Sei no sabe como relacionarse.

Pero… siempre hay un pero en todo, aunque este no es algo malo; a Sei siempre le atrajo la lectura, en cada libro hay algo bueno, y al no poder salir de la torre, siempre estaba leyendo. Aprendía mucho sobre el exterior, deseando que cualquier día pudiera salir y aprender más de lo que ya sabía de sus tantas lecturas. Aunque, había llegado un momento en el que su deseo de salir y poder experimentar más se desvanecía cada que un nuevo experimento llegaba.

Cada día… lo veía… más lejano.

**[Sei POV]**

Mis ojos se encuentran cerrados, una parte de mi siente la necesidad de abrirlos… pero no me obedecen, y cuando lo intento una vez más, puedo contemplar aunque sea de forma borrosa, los doctores que ahora me rodean, pero no simplemente por traer una bata blanca lo sean; lo más seguro es que sean científicos, así que el pensamiento que tengo antes sobre estos, es erróneo.

En cuanto vuelvo a cerrarlos, se que le peor está por llegar.

_-Ahora, solo duerme Sei-sama… - _la voz masculina de unos de los anfitriones de la habitación es lo último que escucho, cuando la máscara de oxigeno cubre mi nariz y boca.

Cierro lentamente los ojos cuando la anestesia llega a cumplir su cometido, empiezo a caer en un sueño, que ni siquiera yo sé cuando despertare, mis parpados bajan lentamente hasta que por fin están cerrados; y por ultimo sentí cuando una pequeña lagrima salió de mi ojo derecho, resbalándose hasta terminar su camino en el lugar donde estoy recostado.

En ese momento, deseo que todo acabe. Deseo… mi muerte.

_Por favor…_

Destrúyeme.

Ese es mi último anhelo, pero en medio de todo eso. Logro… despertar.

-Hm…- murmure cuando apenas hice un corto esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, y encontrarme con la poca iluminación que la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche; parpadeo unas cuantas veces, cuando logro despabilarme por completo.

Mi propósito era llevar mis manos a mi rostro para tallar mis ojos, pero mi mano derecha parecía atrapada, y así lo era, cuando me encontré con Ren, hecho una bolita a un costado de mí, tal vez no se dio cuenta cuando atrapo mi mano bajo su cabeza. Admitía que empezaba a sentir como esta se quedaba dormida, pero… sinceramente no tenía el valor de levantarlo, se veía terriblemente adorable; en pocas palabras.

Sin darme cuenta, me quede bastante tiempo viendo dormir a Ren, del todo no había olvidado su actitud de perrito. Porque en ese momento, lucía como uno.

-¿Sei?- escuche la voz de mi hermano menor, inmediatamente la reconocí. Era mi gemelo, después de todo.

-Adelante, pasa- le respondí, apenas segundos pasaron cuando abrió la puerta y asomo uno de sus pies con esas medias amarillas que siendo muy honesto, me parecían bastante graciosas, como... unas bananas. Pero no le diría algo como eso, no sabía cómo respondería a eso, así que mejor me lo guarde.

-Ren, ¿no está aquí?- se pregunta se respondió sola cuando vio a Ren dormido cerca de mí. Y el pensamiento de que lucía terriblemente lindo, no falto en su cabeza, de eso estaba más que seguro.

-Shh…- musite, pegando uno de mis dedos en mis labios en señal de que guardara silencio, no para él; si no para el de cabello negro azulado no se despertara.

-Se ve terriblemente lindo…- Aoba se acerco hasta donde mío y murmuro para que solo yo le escuchara.

Solo asentí a su comentario, regalándole una suave risilla también; lo escuche reír también, así que ambos compartíamos el mismo pensamiento, Ren se veía adorable. Todo se quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que recordé algo que quería hablar con mi hermano.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Mink?- pregunte en tono bajo.

Aoba me escucho claramente, sentándose en la silla donde Ren había pasado la mayor parte del día haciéndome compañía.

-Mucho mejor, este San Valentín me dijo que me llevará a una cabaña que tiene en las afueras de la isla- me dijo con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro, no pude evitar sentirme de verdad feliz por ver a mi hermano así; no conocía del todo a Mink, pero por las palabras de Aoba se escuchaba como alguien cálido, pero por alguna desconocida razón mi hermano no me había dicho nada malo, o algún defecto que este tuviera, nadie era perfecto. Había leído dicha frase en alguno de mis viejos libros, y tenía toda la razón. Pero, habría tiempo para saber más de Mink, pero además de eso… ¿San Valentín?

La interrogante sobre por qué tanta importancia por ese día no tardo en nacer en mi pensamiento, había leído de ella pero... no puedo ponerme a comparar, leer con vivir; son dos cosas muy diferentes.

Pero, era una fecha importante, al menos… así lo veo, porque Aoba se ve tan feliz.

* * *

14 de febrero no tardo en llegar a Midorijima, las personas con regalos en las manos tampoco no tardaron en aparecer por las calles, las declaraciones ni hablemos de ellas, pero también no podemos olvidar los sentimientos que aun no son explicados por las mismas personas que los sienten ahora más que confundidos por ese extraño calor que sienten en el pecho cuando están con esa persona que se los hace sentir… se vuelve cada vez más raro, ¿enfermedad? Si lo es, pero esa enfermedad tiene nombre y se llama, **estar enamorado**.

-Espero que Aoba se esté divirtiendo mucho con Mink, ¿no crees, Mink?- cuestiono Sei, girándose un poco para solo contemplar una expresión, ¿triste? En el rostro de Ren, si parecía triste. Pero, también tenía una pizca de indiferencia, podría ser un rostro indiferente pero para él era un tanto fácil distinguir estas dos expresiones y Ren, parecía expresarlas en ese momento.

-¿Ren?- Sei lo llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Por segundos se quedo ido, hasta que la voz de alguien que lo llamaba lo despabilo, era el hermano mayor de Aoba quien le estaba hablando.

-S-Sí, ¿ocurre algo?-

Sei se quedo en silencio, Ren se veía triste pero a la vez un poco distraído, tal vez esta fecha de igual manera era nueva para él. El oji negro solo le regalo una suave sonrisa, cuando se adentraron a una tienda donde el caos de los chocolates parecía la nueva moda entre las chicas que ahora improvisaban por un buen regalo.

-¡ESOS SON MIS CHOCOLATES!- el grito de una chica de cabello rojo resonó en todo el pasillo cuando le arrebato de las manos una caja de chocolates a otra de cabello blanco con mechones negros, que no se dejo por esta y se los quito de las manos.

-¡SON MÍOS, ZORRA!- le devolvió el grito, salvo que este acompañado por un insulto.

Ambos inexpertos sobre el porqué una guerra ahora se estaba formando con este grupo de chicas que ahora pasaron de largo simplemente observando las diferentes vitrinas con postres todos referentes a San Valentín, con forma de corazones, ositos y cualquier figura que se le pudiera relacionar con esa fecha. Sin darse cuenta de la manada de nuevas chicas que llego a la tienda y los abatió de golpe.

Ren, navegando en todos sus pensamientos se dejo llevar por la oleada de chicas que lo lanzo a otro pasillo donde el tema del amor no faltaba. Una vez que volvió a despabilarse, se enderezo, reviso la hora en su coil, había sido buena idea adquirir uno según Aoba sería de mucha ayuda ahora siendo una persona de carne y hueso.

Aoba… cuando pensó en el peli azul, no pudo evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho. Él ahora en ese momento estaba con Mink, haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, pero de algo estaba seguro… se estaba divirtiendo, más por estar con la persona… que ama… de verdad.

En serio, el peor error de toda su vida fue haber sentido sentimientos más allá por el Seragaki. El gran error que ahora estaba atormentándolo, de que servía sentir algo como eso si la persona por lo que lo siente nunca le correspondería. ¿Por qué seguir con ese martirio? Más bien, porque le ponían en esa situación ahora. Con un cuerpo humano podía tener oportunidad con Aoba, pero Aoba… él tenía otros planes, y él simplemente estaba incluido como… alguien especial. Trago saliva con dificultad, en su cabeza solo pensamientos… imágenes de Aoba estaban dentro de esta.

Aoba

Aoba

Aoba

Sei.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, encontrándose cara a cara con un mar de gente, pero… no con Sei.

-¿Sei?- llamo suavemente, pero no hubo nada.

-¡Sei!- exclamo con voz más fuerte, pero nada solamente unas miradas extrañas por parte de algunas chicas cuando escucharon su grito pero nada más fue entonces cuando se pregunto… ¿lo había perdido? Ó ¿mutuamente se habían perdido?

* * *

-Haa…- un suave suspiro se deslizo por sus labios, mirando a ambos lados pero nada. Ni rastro de Ren.

Una expresión de frustración no tardo en aparecer, a la vez que volvía a suspirar. Llego a un lugar bastante cómodo, un pequeño sillón en medio de los pasillos del centro comercial, en mal día se vinieron a meter a los almacenes donde a tercera guerra mundial era presente. Buscar a Ren sonaba casi imposible con toda esa gente andar por los pasillos de ahí para allá, enviar un mensaje era la mejor solución a todo el problema, pero para agregar la cereza al pastel, lo había olvidado en su habitación.

De verdad… hoy no era un día lleno de amor, ni mucho menos suerte aunque ese era otro tema.

Respiro profundamente, listo para dejar salir el aire nuevamente en un suspiro.

-¿Está enamorado?- una femenina voz lo interrumpió, levanto mejor la mirada encontrándose con unos orbes color miel viéndole fijamente, era una chica de cabello castaño corto, totalmente rodeada por flores. ¿Por qué las flores? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando se encontró con el cartel de "florería".

Así que era una florería pero… ¿ya estaba ahí cuando había llegado?

-¿Enamorado?- interrogo con confusión, ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Sí, los suspiros son un claro ejemplo de que una persona está enamorada- respondió la castaña desde el mostrador, una sonrisa adorno su rostro poco después.

Sei no pudo quedar más confundido con la respuesta, suspiraba porque no sabía dónde estaba Ren no porque… estuviera enamorado, eran dos cosas muy diferentes, además… ¿Qué es estar enamorado?

Basta, esa pregunta tenía que respondérsela alguien no un libro. Se dijo así mismo.

-Disculpa- llamo a la chica del mostrador que inmediatamente se giro para nuevamente ofrecerle una sonrisa. -Perdona, soy Sei y… tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué es… estar enamorado?-

En su mente no pudo evitar escuchar la voz que decía: ¡eso suena muy embarazoso! Y si… creo que si se había escuchado muy bochornoso, regresar el tiempo para evitar que preguntara eso era más que imposible.

-Amy- se presento regalando una sonrisa dulce antes de proseguir. -Hm… enamorado…- murmuro la joven, llevándose el índice de su mano izquierda a sus labios. -, bueno estar enamorado no tiene un significado exacto, simplemente es un sentimiento que en nosotros hay pero tenemos que sentimos, cuando conocemos a ese alguien que nos hace sentir un calor en el pecho, sudan las manos, las mejillas sonrosadas y sobre todo nuestro corazón latir a toda prisa, son claros ejemplos de estar enamorado- fue su respuesta, larga pero sincera.

¿Calor en el pecho? ¿Mejillas sonrosadas? ¿Las manos sudorosas? ¿El corazón latir con fuerza?

Todo eso… se sentía cuando alguien, ¿estaba enamorado? Sinceramente, se escuchaba complicado. Tantas cosas, y todas se sentían juntas; ¿Qué le pasaba al cuerpo? ¿No sufría algún tipo de problema serio después de sentir todo eso junto? Se escuchaba como si fueran síntomas de una enfermedad terriblemente complicada, de la cual no había cura alguna.

-Eh…- simplemente tartamudeo sin saber que decir, o si debía agregar algo. Porque no tenía o sabía que preguntar, sinceramente… no lo sabía.

-Aquí tiene- la chica volvió a interrumpirle, salvo que fue con un objeto que traía en las manos y lo dejaba en las de Sei.

-¿Una rosa?- Sei pregunto, sin tener oportunidad de negar el gesto de la chica porque el claramente no había pedido alguna flor esta se acerco y la dejo en sus manos.

-Rosa carmesí, es una flor especial, entréguela a esa persona que sea especial para usted, ¿la tiene?- cuestiono, sin retirar su sonrisa de un principio.

¿Alguien especial?

Se repitió en sus adentros, sin dejar más tiempo a la chica con las manos extendidas se acerco y tomo la rosa carmesí envuelta en un plástico transparente. Trago saliva tras recordar las palabras de la castaña, _para alguien especial; _¿qué era especial? No lo sabía, simplemente no lo sabía, en el tiempo que ahora estaba libre, ahora que podía respirar; respirar aire fresco del exterior, sin necesidad de recordar aquel tiempo donde el aire estaba atrapado en cuatro paredes, en una torre, de la cual jamás saldría; la que lo viera morir. El sueño de libertad cada vez se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, pero… ya no era así.

Ahora abría los ojos y podía ver a su querido hermano menor, y los amigos que le habían ayudado a su rescate: Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink y… como podía olvidarlo… _Ren_.

-Ren…- susurro Sei, sosteniendo la delicada flor en sus manos.

La fémina se tomo un momento para poder hablar nuevamente, pero prefirió guardar silencio. El oji negro se veía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, no tengo mi coil…-

-No se preocupe, hoy es una fecha especial así que es cortesía de la florería- respondió la castaña antes de cualquier rechazo por parte del pelinegro le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

La sonrisa de la encargada no le dejo oportunidad de rechazar tal gesto. Solamente pudo sonreírle de igual manera, y inclinándose delante de ella.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció por ultimo cuando se encamino de nuevo aquel lugar de antes donde ahora habían otras personas sentadas conversando tranquilamente. Vaya… ahora tenía que buscar un nuevo asiento.

De seguro la florista sabía algún lugar donde pudiera haber un lugar que no estuviera tan lleno de personas, se giro para hablar con ella nuevamente, encontrándose con una… inmensa sorpresa.

No había nada… ni el puesto de flores ni mucho menos la chica, solamente otra tienda de dulces con una guerra en el interior. Por minutos sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza después de la repentina desaparición de aquella tienda en donde había establecido una clara conversación con la encargada, y ahora simplemente había desaparecido.

La rosa que tenía en las manos era la total prueba de ello, pero… estaba extrañado, aun sin saber mucho del mundo exterior camino hasta ir nuevamente a la primera tienda a la que había entrado junto con Ren, el estaba ahí era lo más lógico.

**[Ren POV]**

-Un chico no muy alto, cabello negro y ojos también, camisa negra de manga larga y pantalón gris- pregunte a la quinceava chica que había encontrado, pero nuevamente me gane un "lo siento, no".

Empezaba a desesperarme, y a la vez a preocuparme cada vez más y más. El simple hecho de perder a Sei, no… de verdad no quería pensar en eso, carraspee la parte trasera de mi cabeza encaminándose una vez más al pasillo donde aun las peleas entre las féminas seguían. Pero ahora simplemente las ignore, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Llegue hasta el pasillo de chocolates especiales, según había oído por boca de una de las chicas era donde se encontraban los chocolates que significaban algo. ¿Significaban? ¿Por qué esta fecha era tan importante? Me cuestione, inmediatamente borrando esas preguntas de mi cabeza y concentrándome una vez más en mi búsqueda.

-¿Busca algún chocolate para, alguien especial?- una voz suave, de una chica me detuvo. Levante la vista para encontrarme con un pequeño local, no como los anteriores este era más simple, con una vitrina llena de varios postres obviamente del tema de San Valentín.

-No, yo no estoy buscando algo, estoy buscando…- hable, pero no termine.

-A alguien- me completo la encargada del lugar, una castaña de no más de unos 19 años, era joven se notaba de inmediato por ese rostro tan bien detallado, ojos destellantes y una sonrisa honesta en sus labios.

-S-Sí… busco a alguien- conteste, un suspiro agotado se escapo de mis labios cuando me acerque adonde la chica, posiblemente ella sabía algo.

-Alguien especial- hablo nuevamente, y… eso me dejo confundido.

¿Especial?

No… bueno sí. Sei es alguien especial para mí, bueno en el sentido de que era el hermano de Aoba nada más, o… bueno, eso no se escucha del todo bien. Sei es amable, es una buena persona que paso por muchas malas cosas, y es alguien especial para mí, por algo lo es. Cuando me quede a cuidarlo me platico que se sacrificaría si fuera necesario por Aoba, pero no sin antes dejarme con él, para cuidarlo, protegerlo y nunca apartarme de su lado.

Eso no fue necesario, yo iba a seguir a lado de Aoba como su allmate todos los problemas que se presentaron en mi sistema Noiz los arreglo por ello yo pude seguir con él hasta… que el accidente paso y ahora yo estaba en mi versión online. Pero no solo yo me quedaría a lado de Aoba; Sei también lo estaba.

Vaya… desde que salimos, pensaba en Aoba pero mis pensamientos eran interrumpidos por Sei.

¿Por qué?

-Sei…- susurre suavemente.

-Entonces la tiene- escuche a la chica hablar, pero sin entender sus palabras iba a preguntar sobre sus palabras.

Pero su siguiente acción me dejo las palabras en la boca, se agacho y abrió la vitrina donde estaban aquellas golosinas, no tardo en enderezarse. Con una pequeña cajita en las manos, la cual dejo sobre la base del inmobiliario dejándolo a mi total vista.

Había un postre dentro, no tenía duda de eso.

-D-Disculpa…- tartamudee sin saber el motivo del porque lo había sacado del vitral si no le había pedido nada.

-Es para esa persona especial para usted, _hommei-choko_\- me contesto, y de nada me ayudo. Además, ¿Qué significaba lo último?

Simplemente sabía que era chocolate, pero… ¿para mi alguien especial?

-Yo no, bueno… yo no pedí nada, lo siento creo que es una confusión-

-No es ninguna confusión- dijo la castaña con voz firme, sin titubear ni nada por el estilo, parecía decidida en sus palabras. Y así lo era.

-¿Está enamorado?- soltó de repente la encargada, y yo no pude evitar sentir mis mejillas terriblemente rojas, sentía todo mi rostro arder de dolor volver a escucharla repetirse en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-E-Enamorado…- titube sin decir más.

-Una persona enamorada se preocupa mucho por la persona que le gusta, supe que usted estaba buscando a alguien, pero no nada más note eso...- la castaña habla de forma tan natural, mientras sacaba un pequeño listón rojo el cual empezó atar alrededor de la pequeña y rosada caja que había sacado antes.

-¿Qué notaste?- pregunte, mientras ella seguía con su trabajo en la cajita.

Esta se quedo en silencio, ¿me estaba ignorando? Fue mi primera interrogante, la cual se respondió segundos después por ella nuevamente.

-Que usted tal vez estaba enamorado de alguien antes, pero ahora sus sentimientos se están desvaneciendo por la llegada de esta persona, ¡aquí tiene cortesía de parte mía!- fue su respuesta, acompañada de una sonrisa y la cajita ahora totalmente adornada con el listón de antes y una pequeña tarjetita que había sobre este, la cual tomo toda mi atención sobre que decía, pero además de eso… ¿todo eso se podía saber con solo ver una persona? ¿Acaso la chica que aun seguía siendo una desconocida para mí me estaba jugando una broma?

Iba a protestar, claro que iba a decir, pero no lo logre.

-¡Ren!- una voz desde el otro extremo del pasillo escuche que me llamaba, he inmediatamente reconocí quien era.

-¡Sei!- exclame desde el lugar donde estaba, levantando la mano y meciéndola para que pudiera verme, he inmediatamente lo hizo, aun con el mar de gente que nos dividía lo alcance a ver y el también, la sonrisa que ahora era como el faro que me guiaba hacía él.

No le preste mucha atención, al palpitar de mi corazón. Era… totalmente diferente al que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Aoba, era... diferente.

-No olvide su chocolate- la chica me detuvo, y no evito que tomara la pequeña cajita rosada. Ahora tenía prisa, por ir adonde estaba Sei, esa era mi prioridad en ese momento.

-M-Muchas gracias, por cierto… Soy Ren- me presente y por ultimo le regale una leve sonrisa antes de adentrarme a esa masa de gente que era nuestra muralla.

-Amy- fue lo último que escuche, perdiendo de vista aquel local.

* * *

-Fue un día tranquilo después de todo- dijo Sei rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos después de haber salido de aquella tienda ahora yendo a la salida del gran centro comercial.

-Tienes razón, pero…- secundo, callando antes de poder terminar lo cual confundió a Sei. ¿Había algún problema?

Se detuvieron, Sei no apartando esa mirada interrogante de su rostro tras la larga pausa del más alto. Ren se quedo en completo silencio hasta que levanto la mano a la vista del más bajo, este sin saber a qué se refería con eso.

-Si nos tomamos de la mano ya no te perderemos el uno al otro- explico, y Sei entendió a la perfección. No vio problema en tomar la mano de Ren, además sonaba convincente y bastante lógico, así sería completamente imposible perderse.

No se opuso a nada, y entrelazo firmemente sus dedos con los del ex allmate. Ambos ahora sujetándose suavemente el uno al otro, y no vieron problema alguna en seguir caminando además Tae estaría esperándolos con preocupación por Sei y como le había ido en el primer día fuera de la residencia.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es esa cajita, Ren?- cuestiono con curiosidad, observando de reojo la caja rosada que Ren sostenía en la mano derecha.

-Ah, es chocolate, la encargada de una tienda me lo obsequio- contesto, fijando ahora su vista en el objeto. Gracias a dios no le había pasado después de tanto empujón en la tienda, seguía en perfecto estado.

-Oh, que coincidencia. La chica de una florería me regalo esto- comento, levantando su mano izquierda mostrando aquella rosa de antes color rosa carmesí. Según sabía, hoy era un día en el cual se regalaban cosas mutuamente entre seres queridos… entonces…

-Aquí tienes, Ren- Sei interrumpió a Ren cuando este se dispuso hablar acercando la rosa al rostro del más alto, que de inmediato se sorprendió por el repentino obsequio.

-P-Pero… a ti te la obsequiaron…-

-Es cierto, pero hoy según vi es el día en el que las personas regalan pequeñas cosas a sus seres queridos- murmuro, y no acepto un "no" por respuesta, dejo la mano en la mano que aun cargaba la cajita. -y tu eres _especial _para mí- agrego por ultimo.

¿Especial?

Ren se quedo sin palabras tras escucharlo usar esa palabra… pero no se quedo así todo el tiempo, se despabilo y sostuvo mejor el obsequio de Sei, cuando acerco la cajita a la vista de Sei.

-Quiero que tú tengas esto, Sei- dijo Ren con firmeza en sus palabras, y ni el espero a que el hermano mayor de Aoba se negará, se acerco, dejando que Sei sostuviera con su mano izquierda el listón donde se encontraba el chocolate. -tú eres _alguien especial _para mí-

En el momento que Sei escucho eso, una sensación desconocida abatió su cuerpo… sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, ¿fiebre? Se pregunto así mismo pero no… no era eso, después su corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Ren no pudo despegar la mirada de Sei… se veía realmente… lindo, era la primera vez en la vida que lo veía… con un color peculiar en sus mejillas, de estar pálidas ahora estaban rosadas.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

En medio de todo eso, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de las pequeñas tarjetas que habían en cada obsequio.

En el de Sei decía: "Rosa carmesí: Si me quieres, lo descubrirás".

Y en el de Ren: "Para la persona, que amo".

Tanto Sei como Ren, eran especial uno al otro.

No había duda de eso.

* * *

**¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado!**

**Los amo, y perdonen si es muy largo.**

**Por cierto, el tipo de chocolate**

_**"honmei-choko".**_

**Es el chocolate que se da a la persona de la que está enamorada, o a quien se ama.**

**¡Comenten!**


End file.
